legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Group 3
With the nearly complete failure to stop the Gods from being resealed Group 3 was forced to fend for itself as Murdoch mysteriously became missing in action. Following nearly two weeks of wandering around Urach and the surrounding countryside, the party was captured by a one Madam Ling who quickly turned out to be more than met the eye. After escaping from a cave inhabited by monstrous spiders and an insane cannibal the party tracked down Ling and put an end to her. Using the God containing dagger Athos assassinated Ling in a spectacular explosion. Travelling west towards Larking the group was contacted by servants of the Brass Dragon in order to lead them to her. However the party was attacked by a Hag and forced astray from their course. Running upon a platoon of True Order they were pressured into accompanying them to a Giant stronghold causing a worsening weather phenomenon. Climbing up into the kingdom the party was deceived by the True Order when they attacked the Giants en masse. Now the group is stranded miles into the Dragon Plains with nothing but a broken airship to escape in. Timeline Season 1 The group initially met at a bar north of Urach. They were tasked with clearing out a rat infestation in the basement. This infestation turned out to be more significant than they initially realized because the owner was actually a giant rat who was disguised as a human. The group slew the rat leader and burned down the bar, ending the infestation. After slaying the rat and burning the bar down, the group encountered a large group of well off mercenaries from Urach who hired them to seek a blue stone from a nearby swamp. The group went to the swamp and after fighting some anthropomorphic frogs and a giant snake they recovered the stone. On the way back to Urach to deliver the stone the group decided to hide the stone and determine the mercenaries' intentions before delivering it. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Mordai decided to move the stone from the groups first hiding place because he did not yet fully trust his new companions. After determining that the mercenaries' intentions were not evil the group led them to their hiding place, only to find the that stone was not there, but that the magic of the stone had somehow altered the landscape, making the marsh where they had buried it and making the nearby farmer's crops grow abundant. After Mordai disclosed that he had moved the stone, they went to check his hiding place and found that the stone was not there either. So the group was dispatched to find the stone yet again, following the tracks of whoever dug it up. The group traced the stone's thieves to a cave near Urach where they encountered some bandits. They defeated the bandits and found their leaders with the stone, but one of them took the stone and teleported away. The group overpowered the other leader and beat him senseless. The delivered the severed head of this leader to the mercenaries, who were dissatisfied with this result. Wandering the city of Urach, the group witnessed an epic battle between two dragons in the sky, one red and one golden. The golden dragon was defeated and plummeted to the ground in the nearby forest, so the group decided to seek it out. They found the place where the dragon crashed, but no dragon, only the corpses of many charred orcs. Following the trail for the orks, they came to a small orc camp. Inside the camp was a beautiful human woman tied to a stake, unconscious. The group managed to fight their way to her, only to be interrupted by the camp's leader, Grubthar "Chickensnatcher" Cockhammer. Grubthar nearly killed the group, as he was a powerful or, but they were rescued by a silver dragon named Thanes, who was looking for the woman they were trying to rescue. It turned out that the woman was actually a golden dragon in human form named Chrysanthemum. The group was taken with Chrysanthemum to the floating magic school Buoyanth, and introduced to Murdoch One-eye. He told them that he would heal her, and that it was their task to find out what his evil cousin Floric Powersnoof was up to in his tower to the west. The group visited the village near his tower and found that the people there were all ghostly apparitions who did not respond to them. The proceeded to the tower and talked their way inside. Inside the tower they fought several creatures and overcame several puzzles to reach the chamber of Floric, who cast them into a giant sphere covered in runes. Inside the group was placed in the village they had just seen, but the people were there and they were all being attacked by demons and dragged off for food. The demons were all fighting a bunch of celestials, leaving the villagers caught in the middle of a huge battle. The group went through the tower while inside the orb, reached the top again, and were transported outside the orb again. At this point Floric and the orb vanished. The group was picked up by Thanes to go back to Murdoch, but en route they were ambushed by the Red Dragon. She murdered Thanes in mid air and sent the group plummeting through the earth into an underground tomb. There they were forced to fight trough many horrors to escape. Once outside, the group was summoned by Murdoch to face Floric again, this time in a cave at a relatively unknown location. The cave was guarded by several evil beasts, including a werewolf. As the group fought the werewolf, two among them, Benedikt and Brymjar, were cursed with lycanthropy. Once inside the cave they discovered that Floric was doing a ritual to trap the good gods in the giant orb covered in runes, and the group was determined to stop him. They fought their way to him, and eventually overpowered him, but not before he completed the ritual and trapped the good gods. Season 2 The whole group was nearly overcome in their fight with Floric, so they dragged themselves out of the cave with the orb and recovered near its entrance. There they witnessed the tear in the sky and the horde of demons flying through it caused by the release of the gods (triggered during Group 1's adventure). They soon discovered that not all the good gods had been trapped in the sphere. Two gods, Tyr and Lliira, were trapped in a dagger that the group had found in Floric's tower. The group decided that the best course of action was to see a cure for lycanthropy. The gods in the dagger led them to a familiar swamp cave where they found a portal to another dimension. They fought several demons that came through the portal, then went through it to find a jungle. Once inside the jungle the group encountered a gigantic beast (a T-Rex) that viciously attacked them. In the fight, the beast reached down and devoured Benedikt, ending his life. After the group killed the T-Rex and mourned their fallen comrade, they decided that this place was too dangerous, and returned to their plane of existence. The portal disappeared once they went back through it into the cave in the swamp. While deciding their next course, the group encountered a woman named Agatha seeking her brother, Benedikt. They reluctantly informed her that Benedikt had been slain just recently. She determined that the best thing to was to help them with their quest to honor her brother's name. The group returned to Urach to try to find another way to cure Brymjar of his curse. They were advised by followers of Tyr that the best place to do that was a holy site, so they set out to visit the nearest one. Little did they know, the nearest holy site was actually a labyrinthe controlled by the evil God of Trickery Cyric. The group fought their way through the maze, only serving to entertain its master. If there was a cure for lycanthropy inside, they did not find it. They "rescued" a pathetic little man named Eustace in the maze, who occasionally gave off signs that he was not what he seemed to be.The group made their way back to the entrance of the maze, and discovered that the full moon was out, but something was amiss. As time passed the moon did not move. The group chose to tie up Brymjar and hope that the full moon was an illusion. Once outside they discovered that they had been subjected to one last trick by Cyric, who revealed himself as the true identity of Eustace. Fortunately, Cyric was sufficiently entertained by the group that he saw fit to grant their wish and cure Brymjar's lycanthropy. The group returned to Urach again to find out what to do next to stop the demon invasion. There they were given a cage containing a baby dragon by one of Paelias' less wholesome associates, Bob. He told them to deliver the dragon to an Gnome associate of his, but the group didn't trust that and followed Tyr's advice to return the dragon to its mother in exchange for aid in solving the demon crisis. The group snuck the dragon out of the city and released the baby in a clearing far from the city. They had to protect it from a group of Kobolds seeking it for its power and a green dragon seeking to eat it. Eventually, the group was rescued from the green dragon by the Brass Dragon mother of the baby. She told them she would help them if they helped her fin the person who stole her child. Follwing theri meeting with the Brass Dragon the group returned to Urach to seek out Gurbo Badger. They attempted to investigate the site of a massive orgy that apparently happened where they were ambushed by a group of unholy creatures manifested from the disgusting stuff left behind after the orgy. In the midst of the fight, their intrepid bard, Whisperbow, was killed by a gelatinous cube that consumed him. After their encounter in the orgy they discovered that Gurbo was leaving the city in a caravan, so they attempted to stage an ambush in the woods with the help of the corrupt Sheperd quadruplets. The ambush went south and the group was captured by Gurbo Badger and his boss, Madam Ling. She placed them in a cavern with an unnamed creature that even she feared, which turned out to be the deadly Actual Cannibal Shia Lebeouf. After defeating the cannibal creature the group found themselves near a camp which turned out to be the site of an unholy ritual altar for Madam Ling to sacrifice the young of powerful creatures. The group trojan horse attacked the camp with the aid of the prisoners they helped free and managed to defeat Madam Ling by casting silence on her so that Athos could drop down from the ceiling and stab her with the dagger of Tyr and Llira.In the process they also captured Gurbo Badger, who had been assisting Ling. Season 3 After defeating Madam Ling the group chose to contact the brass dragon and tell her that they had apprehended Gurbo and asked if she could come collect him. The dragon bade them through the sending spell to go to the town of Larking to meet with her, as she was held up fighting some giants. So the group embarked southwest towards the town to meet her. On the way they found that something may be following them, as all the sounds of the forest had gone out and a set of blue eyes appeared just outside their camp each night. While preparing to break camp one morning the group was attacked by a pair of hill giants, who stole Gurbo and fled into the forest. The group chased them down, killed one and stole Gurbo back while the other was hypnotized. They then fled to the road and eventually made their way to a logging camp. There the group was asked to help the loggers as a creature had been attacking them at night. It took two attempts, both of which nearly ended in the whole group being killed, but they managed to kill the skeletal creature that they discovered attacking the logging camp. After traveling further down the road they ran into a group of intelligent apes who told them that they were followers of the Brass Dragon. The apes escorted them further into the woods where they were ambushed by a group of gnolls and a evil witch thing. Most of the apes were killed but the group managed to fight them off. In the fight Gurbo badger vanished and was presumed captured by the gnolls. The group attempted to recapture Gurbo from the gnoll camp but accidentally alerted the gnolls to their presence. After escaping the gnolls they were ambushed by a group of soldiers of the True Order. They were told that the True order was trying to kill both their dragon friend and a storm giant who was evidently responsible for the rain that was falling on. Mordai refused to go with them so the group parted ways with him and he went off on his own. The group promised to work with the True order to defeat the storm giant in exchange for the brass dragons life. So they followed the True Order into The Krack, a dwarven city in a mountain filled with precious gems. They climbed a very perilous wall to try to reach the Storm Giant at the top of the mountain. Upon arriving at the top of the mountain the group was forced to cross a cavern filled with water with a terrible monster residing inside. Upon vanquishing the creature the group along with the massively diminished True Order force made their way toward the entrance only to encounter a Frost Giant looking to feed said monster. Terrifying the Giant, the party followed him leading them to a group of two more Frost Giants. With Athos's quick thinking the initial Giant was incapacitated and the group amazingly befriended the other two Giants. Gaining entry into the Giant Kingdom then group was stowed away inside boxes where captured an convinced an Aarakocra to aid them. While trying to escape from the storeroom they found themselves in the party was caught by a Fire Giant named Madam Matilda. Quickly creating a plan, the party posed as entertainment brought in secret to King Ganderflax. Impressing the Giant she allowed them to live and told them where they could wait until it was time for their performance. Upon arriving in the throne room the group was confronted by the Giant leadership and the captured members of the True Order who journeyed there with them. As the group tried to persuade the Giants that they were in fact entertainers sent here by Ganderflax, Therrari attempted to kill the Giants by unleashing an Orb of Annihilation. As Ganderflax struck down Therrari, True Order forces burst into the Giant's palace using airships. Agreeing to a truce with the Giants the party followed Jotor and Ganderflax to the dungeons to escape. Upon arriving in the dungeons the group located the dying Brass Dragon they were in search of. Following behind them the group encountered a band of True Order members, after quickly defeating the soldiers the party escaped with Jotor commandeering an airship. Another airship intercepted them as they escaped west over the Dragon Plains where they had to make a crash landing due to damage in the canopy. Current goals: # Fix airship. # Return to civilization. # Or go on an adventure in the Dragon Plains. Cast Living * Dakka - Nanual Ironblunted * Earl - Bilmin Bilminson * RedSkull - Kharri * rocky8u - Agatha, Human Cleric (Life)/Bard (Lore) * Whisperbow - Athos, Half-Elf Rogue (Assassin) Deceased * rocky8u - Benedikt, Human Fighter (Battle Master) * Whisperbow - Whisperbow, Wood Elf Druid (Circle of the Land) * RedSkull - Ferdinand Rohr, Human Fighter (Battle Master) Retired/Missing * Markys - Cale Stonebreaker, Dwarf Cleric (Life) * RedSkull - Mordai Acus, Tiefling Sorcerer (Wild Magic) * Earl - Paelias Envaris, Wood Elf Ranger (Hunter) * Dakka - Brymjar Ormson, Human Paladin (Devotion) Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H5uWRjFsGc Category:Parties